Meetings - KaiShin Stories
by AngelsBeast
Summary: ShinKai/KaiShin - Stories about how Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi Kudou meet and become lovers in different situations. Feel free to requst scenarios! (Sorry, last one somehow ot deleted. Here it is again, with a new chapter! - AngelsBeast) I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM...
1. 1 Pulling out of the darkness

_Date: 08.10.15_

* * *

 _Hi there! This will be a series of KaiShin/ShinKai stories with the same plot: how they meet and get lovers._

 _So, hope you'll have fun! If you have questions, feel free to ask!_

 _Furthermore, I am german, sorry for mistakes in my texts!_

 _R &R, please!_

* * *

 ** _I don't owm DC or MK through all tat stories._**

* * *

 _Words: 2428_

 _Summary:_ _Shinichi got his Body back for nearly a half year. He will go t university, but everything seems pointless since... since Shihos death. He swore to protect her and couldn't. Now his world lost its colour, not even Ran in srong enough to heal his mental scars that were caused by the BO. But then he sees those indigo eyes, and the colours come back...  
_

 _Generes: Romance, perhaps little angst?_

 **Pulling out of the darkness**

Shinichi stood in front of the full-body mirror, checking his appearance a last time.

He wore a pitch black suit combined with a deep blue pressed shirt and for the finishing touch a black patterned tie with a silver needle. He tightened the knot at his throat again as two arms circled around his waist, a high pitched squeal directly next to his ear let him flinch. "Mom."

"Oh, Shin-chan! You look so gorgeous! Totally like your Dad! Oh, I can't believe my dear baby-boy is now in university!", she giggled, tightening her bone-crushing hug even more.

"Mom..."

"And you were even the best one in the entrance exams! Of the best university in Tokio! Shin-chan, I am so proud!"

 _That's right. I had perfect score in all my exams... but still..._

"Not the best. One _of_ the best."

 _There was this other guy, hitting a perfect score as well._

Some weeks ago, he got the letter of the university that he was accepted into it. And thus he had the perfect score, it was his duty to hold the entrance speech for the other new years. But they also mentioned that there was someone else, someone who had all points in every exam as well. He'll hold a speech, too.

 _I wonder how that person is like..._

Finally, his mother let him go and he put his clothes in the right order again, successfully caressing the little twinkles out of his button down that the woman caused. He also put his open jacket in place again, then they left the house.

They drove to the university, him, his mother, his father.

After Yukiko hugged him again, nearly breaking into tears as they separated so he could go to his reserved seat in the front row, she was pulled away by his father, Yusaku, who only patted him on his shoulder and nodded.

He hates that.

It's only a speech! For _his_ university! So why the hell are his parents, no, his _mother_ so excited? Yeah, he got a perfect score. Yeah, he was glad about it. But he'd expected that, even after the two years he missed, stuck as Conan. He easily caught on to the stuff that he missed. Ran began to sent him their school material every month or two.

Ran...

It's now nearly a half year since he returned. He did never tell her what happened, trough. Never that he was Conan. But Ran is smart, more that everyone ever will know. Shinichi is sure she knows. But she didn't say a thing, he can only see it in her eyes whenever she looks at him. She sees Conan. Not him. She sees that little boy, her little beloved brother in heart whom Shinichi began to hate so much.

They are still friends, very close friends. Nothing more, except perhaps siblings. More isn't possible any more. In the years he was 'away', she created an ideal picture of him in her head, a perfect prince with a pure white heart and no lies that stand between them. But he is nothing of that. He isn't a prince, his heart isn't pure. More the opposite, in fact. The lies and the hiding did something with him, something that can't be reversed. He now isn't that positively thinking arrogant high school detective any more. No, he changed. The black organisation was brought down with the help of the CIA, the FBI, the secret Police of Japan, the Tokio Police, some specialists, Hattori and KID.

He changed. He planned mercyless actions against the men in black, explaining brutal strategies to the acting officers, destroying the order bloody, suddenly and cold.

Even Vermouth, who helped them, looked at him with worried eyes as she heard his plan. Not because she thought it was bad, not at all, but because she was concerned what did that to him, she explained. _'What let you become ice, my beloved Silver Bullet?'_

It was Sherry. No, Ai Haibara.

No.

Miyano Shiho.

Two days after she created the final cure and he took it, becoming Shinichi again, Gin found her and killed her. Shinichi tried to save her, of course. They were in the professors house, he just woke up from the cure.

He tried to get to her, but he was to weak. All his muscles build back at the final change, he couldn't even walk.

He heard the shot, crawled out of the bed.

He fell down the stairs, trying to get to the still shrunken little scientist.

He arrived, panting, sweating, crawling towards the body of his little friend.

No sign of Gin.

He tried, but it was to late.

Red blossomed around her, colouring the white carpet to create the picture of a deep red flower around her small body.

She laid there, her hand on the wound in her chest, her white skin more pale than normal, big black circles under her eyes.

She coughed, blood colouring her lips deep crimson, and she smiled.

 _'Get them, Shinichi. Get them, destroy them, wipe them out. Every last one. I'll trust you with this quest alone now, I am sorry, Shinichi. I am sorry.'_

 _'N-No! Don't be! Shiho...'_

 _She smiled. 'Good bye, Shinichi Kudou. And don't worry about me. I'll see my sister again... Don't forget me.'_

 _'No! Shiho! No, please...'_

 _'Bye, great... detective...'_

 _And her head fell to the side, her eyes closed, hiding their emptiness and the lost of their jokingly sadistic, mocking glance._

 _She died._

 _Cold forever._

Shinichi shook his head, trying to get rid of those dark memories. He felt guilty. So guilty...

After her funeral (more tears and people than she'd probably ever expected) Shinichi went out of the country to America. There, he met with his parents. He locked the pain inside of his heart and began to train his body to get his control back.

He trained two months straight, morning till dawn, often even at the night to escape his dreams, the nightmares. He learned different fighting techniques but his main training was Parcour.

It trained his whole body.

As he came back, he took down the organisation, destroyed them, wiped them from the world.

Then he came back to school and graduated.

And now he is here, sitting in the first row of the main hall, hearing his name being called.

He stood up, trying to ignore the whispers that flew through the air.

 _'Kudou? Shinichi Kudou?'_

 _'The detective?'_

 _'Didn't he brought that gigantic syndicate down?'_

 _'Yeah, right! Wow, he's so-'_

Finally, _finally_ he arrived at the podium, and he began to speak.

Loud and clearly. Cold and emotionless.

No fake emotions, he promised, ever again. To Ran. To Himself.

He didn't need any cards to hold his speech, he remembered all of it.

And finally he could exit the stage. Applause filled the large room, but he just went back to his seat, like he was in trance.

Why is he doing this?

Studying was a dream of 'old Shinichi'.

He just wanted to close his eyes.

Just having a rest of death and murder.

He had enough of crimes and violence.

Enough of pretending and lying.

The crowd applauded again, welcoming the other student on the stage that had a full score.

Again, whispers filled the air.

 _'Oh god, what is he wearing?'_

 _'How can you come here, dressed so informal and inappropriate?'_

 _'He's the other guy with the perfect score?'_

 _'He's hot...'_

 _'He kinda looks like him, doesn't he?'_

 _'Yeah...'_

God, Shinichi hates that gossiping.

He really hated it.

He hated how everything turned out, how how couldn't protect everyone, how his world turned grey and not even Ran was capable of enlighten it again, not able to bring the colours back.

Everything changed.

No.

 _He_ changed.

The world was still the same.

He lost his good friend, the person he had sworn to protect since she searched for him to ask for his help.

He lost Ran, they _both_ moved on.

He just lived, hour for hour, day for day, week for week.

All the time the same.

Waking up. Murder. Going to sleep.

His world lost its colour, the organisation destroyed him. Emotionally, he was a wrack.

The other one began to speak.

Shinichi froze.

 _That voice._

He looked up, eyes focusing on the student that stood on the stage.

He wore bright blue tight jeans with holes, hugging his legs, and open black military boots that were stylishly arranged. His upper body was dressed in a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow to reveal his muscular arms. Three buttons were open at the collar, revealing his pale white skin. A part of his mind agreed to one of the whispers from before. _He kind of is dressed inappropriate. But it looks... good on him. What am I thinking?_

Shinichis gaze wandered more up, just to be caught in vibrant indigo eyes.

Deep, blue-violett eyes that locked with his own.

Portals to another universe that met his own eyes.

Actually _meeting_ them, seeing _him_.

Not the detective.

Not the façade.

Him.

The intense stare of the other literally pierced into his very soul.

The indigo was the first colour. The first colour that he actually saw since all of that crap happened. And it was so very beautiful.

The eyes are owned by a pale face with smooth, perfect futures and high cheekbones, all of it surrounded by messy dark brown hair.

All the time he spoke, they stared at each other, caught in their own small world. Then, the applause pulled Shinichi forceful out of his trance. He blinked. The other one flashed him a bright smile, but oh, it was so gentle and understanding. And it made his heart beating just a little faster.

 _Who is that? Who is the man with these so familiar blue eyes?_

He stood up with all the other students as he left the stage, trying not to loose him in the crowd, but no chance. He lost him in mere seconds.

He returned to his parents, letting them talk, his gaze scanning the crowd all the time, hoping to catch a glance at those capturing eyes again.

His parents began to chat with other people, finally leaving him alone.

He got himself something to drink and just stood there, leaned against a tree, observing the crowd of new students and parents.

Arms circled his waist in a new but still so familiar way.

The annoyed 'Mom' was already on his tongue, as he heard a low comfortable voice whispering right next to his ear.

"What's wrong, Tantei-kun?"

He shuddered at the feeling of the warm breath at his ear.

"KID...", he mouthed, his tense muscles relaxed and he let himself lean into KIDs embrace, pressing his back to his toned chest.

He never really understood what let him feel so... save and secure in KIDs presence, but it was welcome, especially now.

He didn't saw him all the time since the take down.

All this months.

After a long silence, he asked: "Why are you here... KID?" and closed his eyes as he snuggled deeper into the thief's chest by instinct.

He felt it vibrate at the others deep chuckle. "Why, Meitantei. I am studying here, of course!"

The detective let that sink in. Then he just shrugged.

"You're not trying to arrest me, Meitantei?", the magician said in a mocking hurt voice.

"Nah... it's not illegal to study, is it? Besides..." He paused for a second. The thief just waited, letting his Tantei-kun think. "I... don't want to arrest you, you know? You... you're important to me. And you're the only one who knows all. Me. The take down. Conan. The prize I payed."

The thief hummed, closing his arms around Shinichis waist tighter.

"Glad to hear", he murmured. "Glad to hear..."

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. They both lost things in their fight against the organisation.

"How is your fried?", Shinichi finally asked quietly, eyes still closed.

"She didn't wake up yet.", the thief whispered, barely to hear. "All the time. She just lies there... so unusual silent... so small in the bed..."

His grip around Shinichi tightened again at the memory of the messy haired girl that was kidnapped by the organisation and was now in a coma.

They fell silent again. But it was a comfortable silence. He buried his face in Shinichis hair.

"I miss her.", the thief finally whispered broken. He told Shinichi about her. About his once romantic feelings towards her that were impossible because of him being KID and the change of his feelings. She was now kind of like a sister for him, like him and Ran.

He understood the magician so completely.

He opened his eyes and turned around in the tight grip, carefully at first to check if it was okay for him seeing the others face.

He never saw is face before. And he surely wasn't wearing a mask in school.

The magician did nothing to stop the detective as he turned around to face him properly.

Finally, face to face.

Without glasses.

Without monocle.

Just face to face, nearly drowning in the others eyes.

 _So it was him,_ Shinichi thought, _at the stage. The mysterious beautiful man with the indigo eyes. The eyes that understood me, that pieced into my soul._

 _I am glad it's him._

Shinichi finally pulled the thief in a deep hug. "I know.", he whispered.

He felt good in KIDs strong arms, _complete_ somehow. Like their two broken souls, broken from the bad stuff that happened to both of them, fused to one.

He pulled away from the magician, but only a little bit, their faces still close.

They looked each other into the eyes again.

And then the magician bent forward, slowly, to give Shinichi time to back out.

But he didn't move, his bright blue eyes buried deep inside the indigo ones.

And they kissed, their lips first softly and carefully touching the others, hesitating.

Blue eyes fluttered shut and the detective pressed against his thief, smashing their lips together in a deep passionate kiss.

They were complete now.

They finally found their other half.

Together they could go through this.

Shinichis world got his colour back, and all of it started with these deep warm and understanding indigo eyes.

Perhaps how he changed couldn't be reversed. But perhaps it could be healed...

"Together?", he breathed against the thief's smiling lips as they parted.

"Together."

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**

 ** _Please R &R!_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _Next story for this will be up soon!_**

 ** _-AngelsBeast_**


	2. 2 Beauty's Kiss

_Date: 09th novembre15 finished: 05th June 16_

 _Words: 2 868_

* * *

Age: I made them in their early twenties...

* * *

 _Summary: Shinichi is back for two years now. But why didn't he attend a single heist? Did he tire of KID? ...or are there other reasons?_

* * *

 **Beauty's Kiss**

He went down the catwalk, head high, relaxed but proud, a slight smile on his lips. He ignored the staring faceless crowd to his feet all around him, just walking straight forward. Confidently, he posed at the end, then turned around and walked back, the music guiding his step.

Backstage, he sighed. He stretched his stiff feeling muscles as he heard someone approaching him.

"Kuroba! Great work! And thanks that you helped us out..."

"No problem. I just hope Takima-san gets better soon!"

"Yeah, let's hope for the best!"

 _If he just knew._

 _If he just knew that this was the beginning of everything…_

* * *

 _~.~_

* * *

The next day, he was currently posing for a photo for an exclusive magazine, dressed only in tight black jeans from some exclusive and expensive brand, as the door of the studio swung open and revealed two people.

One of them was a man dressed in a brown trench coat, a heat on his head, the other one a certain young inspector with piercing blue eyes, de-chibifyed for two years now.

Shinichi Kudou.

Kaito froze on the chair he was posing on (sitting on it, bare arms coolly draped over the backrest, long, tight clad legs on each side of the dark wood).

What he hell was Tantei-kun doing here!? Did he found out about him being KID? Oh god, he'll have to leave the country! If he even got the chance for that... Aoko will hate him.

But seemingly the detective didn't notice him yet... that's strange.

His photographer, Nashitaka-san, let his camera sink, staring towards the intruders, looking very pissed.

"What?", he barked unfriendly, gesturing towards one of the assistants to turn the volume of the music down that always played while they worked.

"Tokio police department, Inspector Megure. We're here to get...", he looked down on a paper, "Mister Kuroba?"

His muscles tensed. _Oh, shit._

But the photographers face darkened. "No way in hell! I won't cut the time with my best model short because the police wants something from him! Wait till we're finished!"

That's when Shinichi cut in. "Sir, but-"

"No 'but's! Wait quietly or go!" the artist snapped and he pointed towards the door.

The detective sighed. His beautiful blue gaze shot towards Kaito for the first time.

Their eyes met and they just stared.

First he seemed confused, like he couldn't place where he'd seen him before (no wonder, he didn't even attend _one_ of Kaitos heists after he got his body back… and the magician wasn't certain if he should be sad about it or not. Because, a shrunken Tantei-kun got dangerously close to him. But the full grown version…?), then recognition enlightened his face and he seemingly unconsciously mouthed 'KID'.

 _Oh well. I am so screwed. Bye bye, normal life._

But the Heisei Holmes made no attempt to put handcuffs on him or even out his identity. No, he just pulled one of his dark eyebrows slightly up.

The thief just shrugged subtly.

"Inspector?", the detective turned towards the older man, not breaking eye contact with Kaito as if he feared he could vanish any time (well, not so far from the truth), "I'll wait here. You should go back and help Takagi-keiji and Chiba-keiji."

"Alright, Kudou-kun." and he left the room, leaving his younger college behind and closed the door.

"Okay, okay, back to work!", the photographer yelled, clapping his hands, throwing a disapproving clance over to the police officer that still stood at the door but then he turned towards Kaito with one of his rare smiles. "Now. Kuroba. Let's get to the more... dramatic part. We got all the normal pictures...", and he grinned. Kaito laughed right back. Oh, he loves that part...

"With the chair?"

"Do as you wish.", the older man admitted and waved his hand, face already vanished behind the camera.

And Kaito began to pull some acrobatics. Balancing on two chair legs, pulling himself up to a handstand on the backrest while balancing again on two chair legs, turning the poor thing upside down just to pull himself into a handstand again, this time on the chairs legs, balancing on the backrest. And more different stuff that was similar dangerous and complicated, showing off his muscles.

"Yes! Right! Like that, Kuroba! Perfect!"

Yes, Kaito wasn't only a pretty much wanted model for his looks. They helped, but he was often favoured in decisions between models that got the job because of his acrobatic skills.

He didn't mind. His clients paid pretty well, after all. And he needed money to finance his heists.

There weren't many people out there with skills like his.

Of course, he had some scars on his body from the fight against the organisation, but they weren't recognizable as bullet wounds.

Put in the right light, they seemed to shine silvery and gave him a more edgy, dangerous aura.

He often used his magic-related knowledge about light and shadows to his advantage and the most photographers let him make suggestions. They learned that he had quite some experience, while not knowing where exactly he got it.

His gaze flew towards the still present detective who was busy observing his every move.

Kaito didn't know why, but he suddenly had to suppress a blush (he succeeded, thankfully) and felt a tiny bit self-conscious so shirt-and defenceless presented.

He got pulled out of his thoughts as Nashitaka-san suddenly clapped loudly and the music was switched off. "All right, Kuroba, thanks for today! As usual, a pleasure to work with you! And you'll get a copy of the photos, like I promised."

"Thanks, Nashitaka-san, I appreciate it."

The photographer turned his attention towards the staff and began to boss them around.

Kaitos gaze flew to Shinichi again. He gulped. Well. He couldn't wait for ever.

With a sigh, he ran his hand through his styled hair, messing the careful work of the stylists up and slowly walked over to Tantei-kun.

The detectives gaze laid heavily on him all the way, but he somehow didn't dare to lift his gaze.

Then, far to fast, he had crossed the room and stood in front of Shinichi, looking at the shoes of the detective. It were black trainers, seemed pretty new but well worn…

"Hey."

That little casual greeting made his head snap up, eyes wide. His purplish gaze met azure blue. He shortly blinked, stunned. _Where they always that blue…?_

But he caught himself, remembering that is was rude not to greet back.

"….Hullo." he hesitantly replied.

They both mustered each other in silence for a while.

Remembering that he was actually only clad in sexy skinny black trousers and _nothing else_ made him blush. He tried to ignore it. "So, what is it, officer? I guess there is a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Yeah, he set on playing stranger. It was his best chance right now.

"Um… yeah, right. Would you mind following me, KI-Kuroba-san?"

Kaito nearly flinched. Right. Shinichi now knew his name. And his night job, no doubt.

As the detective turned his back towards him and walked away, seemingly to a place where they could talk in private and obviously expected Kaito to follow him, the thief considered for a second to make a break for it.

 _But,_ he thought, _he has my name. And my face. And Hakuba as_ _a_ _second source._ _If he'd need one._

He sighed and obediently followed Shinichi to his empty changing room. Seemingly the detective was well informed.

He closed the door behind him and carefully leaned against the desk in front of the mirror, never letting the detective out of his eyesight. Said man slowly looked around in the room.

Kaito nearly jumped as Shinichi began to speak. "So… I had no idea Kaitou KID was working as a model."

The magician considered to lie for a moment. But he tossed that thought away immediately. It wouldn't help anyway, Shinichi was obviously certain about his identity. And he'd get the proof if he set his mind to it.

After a few second of considering silence he finally replied. "Well, that's kinda the idea there, isn't it?"

The detective turned around, gaze bright with obvious wonder. He seemingly counted on denial. That at least gave Kaito some satisfaction.

They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Kaito was caught in the blue, blue eyes, and he knew, he _knew_ for so long that he was lost for this detective, his sharp intelligence, his wicked sense of sarcastic humour and the thrill of the chase that only he was ever able to inflict on Kaito.

And the words tumbled clumsily out of his mouth before he could hold them back.

"Why didn't you attend them?", he whispered, eyes widening as he realized what he'd asked. He didn't need to clarify that he meant the heists.

The detective across from him leaned back against the wall across from Kaito and crocked his head slightly. "...I-… I thought you didn't want me to…?"

The magicians eyebrow rose in confusion. "And why would that be?"

"Well, you didn't sent a notice."

Now Kaito was really confused. He always send notes. Did Shinichi probably expect… a separate one? For him?

"Why'd I… Why'd I do that? You know you're always welcome t my heists, Tantei-kun...", he replied uncertain.

The detectives eyebrows shoved together a little. "You know as well as I do that I can't just stroll in at one of your heists."

Kaito blinked confused, crossing his arms defencely. "Why's that?"

"KID, I'm a _homicide_ detective. I can't just attend randomly one of your heists after I got back and clearly wasn't interested in thefts before I vanished. I thought that much was obvious!" Shinichi raised his tone towards the end of his sentence.

"… _What?_ "

"Do you know how suspicious that would have seemed?"

"You were worried about it _looking weird_!?", Kaito exclaimed, not sure if he was angry or confused.

"Yeah. I mean, no, I… I hoped Sonoko would drag me to a heist sometime. But after the fight with Ran after I came back… well. It didn't work out. And I hoped you'd understand I couldn't just appear at a heist and claim to be able to catch you. And as you didn't sent me a notice that would have integrated me in the case, I thought you didn't… you didn't want me there any more." His voice was hardly a whisper in the end, Kaito had to pay pretty close attention to understand the other man.

Realisation flicked through him. So that's why Shinichi hadn' t participate in his heists! He thought Kaito knew he wouldn't, _couldn't_ attend without something that tied him to the case. And as he got no note or anything, he just assumed tat KID wouldn't want him to attend.

The ironic part is, Kaito thought that Shinichi didn't _want_ to participate as the detective never showed up!

Turned out they were dancing around each other all that time.

As Kaito began to laugh, Shinichis gaze showed that he clearly couldn't decide if he should be offended or amused by the thief's laughter.

Then, a small involuntary smile tugged at his lips. "What's so funny?" he finally wanted to know, voice warm and soft.

"It is strange how we read each other so _wrong_. Me, normally able to read every emotion and gesture, and you, the Heisei Holmes." A breathy laugh escaped Kaitos lunges.

"So… that's not what you meant by not inviting me?", Shinichi asked somewhat shyly, looking through his lashes.

"Heavens, _no_ , of course not, Tantei-kun! Why would I ever wish for that?", Kaito replied, serious again.

"Well… I just..."

The magician took some steps towards his detective. "What?" Shinichi sceptically watched him slowly edging closer. There was only about a metre between them left now.

The detective's gaze darted around the room, but blinked back to Kaitos still bare chest right in front of him.

 _So close..._

"I-...I don't…." Kaito took a step closer, eager to read the emotions on the detectives face.

He pulled his eyebrows up at the articulation problem his dear Tantei-kun seemed to have.

"Oh, for heavens sake!" Shinichi suddenly exclaimed and grabbed something, throwing it at Kaito. Too stunned to dodge, he pulled the white cloth from his head. It was his button-down he wore arriving here. He looked back at Shinichi, who seemed to blush ever so slightly high on his pale cheeks.

"Why did you throw hat at me….?"

The detective groaned flustered. "Put it _on_ , moron! You're… kinda distracting me."

Kaito blinked, stunned in silence. Then a wicked smirk appeared on his futures, the sharp grin edged pretty much on his KID-grin.

"Oh, is that so…? Ne, ne, Tantei-kun. What is so _distracting~_ about me, huh? You can tell me..."

The blush darkened and rolled down Shinichis neck, disappearing under his collar. Oh, how Kaito would love to see how far it actually went…

"S-shut up!" the detective spluttered, clearly embarrassed, staring stubbornly to the ground.

Kaitos grin didn't waver a bit as he put the shirt on but clearly showing no intention of buttoning it.

After some silent seconds of ignoring (Shinichi) and staring (Kaito), the magician asked the detective if he was okay.

"I… yeah." He raised his blue eyes from the ground and finally returned Kaitos look. "I'm just glad to know you don't hate me."

"Shinichi." Kaito gripped the slightly smaller man's chin and forced him to hold eye contact as he wanted to look away again. "I'd never hate you."

That made his detective smile and Kaitos heart missed a beat. "I'm glad."

That broke the magicians last self control and he leaned down to meet the other man's plush pink lips. As Shinichi didn't back out when given the opportunity, he pressed their lips together.

Only a slight brush of lips that sent sparks through their bodies.

And as Kaito pulled back, the detective pulled him back forcefully and kissed him fiercely, tongue sliding over the stunned thief's bottom lip, prodding against his closed lips, asking desperately for entrance. And Kaito granted it.

Their Kiss was messy, wet and perfect, bodies pressed flush against each other, moving demandingly.

As they parted, their faces stayed close, fast breath caressing their partners face, eyes locked.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.", Kaito finally whispered.

Shinichi snorted playfully. "Oh yeah? Not as long as I did, I'm sure."

The magician put on an obviously fake confused expression. "You wanted to kiss yourself, Tantei-kun? A little narcissistic, no?", he teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Shinichi grumbled and hit Kaito in the shoulder. "It's not like you have room to talk. We _do_ look very similar, you know?"

"Yeah, but I am a narcissist!" Kaito retorted with a maniac grin.

Shinichi groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Oh dear lord, what have I gotten myself into…?"

The thief just laughed and pulled the blushing detective in a tight embrace. "Well, whatever, I'm not letting you go any more. Thieves can be very protective over what is theirs..."

"So I am yours? And was that a confession, KID?"

"Oh, you misunderstood me, Tantei-kun. I am not KID, I am the thief of your heart!", he declared with a shower of sparling confetti.

"...Are you serious?"

"No, I'm KID."

"See! You just confessed again!" Shinichi pointed out and poked Kaito in the ribs.

"I'm sure you misheard that, Tantei-kun. I'm not KID." he added with an eye roll.

"You're even calling me Tantei-kun!"

"...You're a detective, aren't you?"

"What? Yes, I am, but that's what KID called me when I was Conan!"

"You mean that Edogawa-kid that was always at KIDs heists? The KID-Killer?" Shinichi flinched in his arms at that name. "Yeah"

"Shinichi, the boy was what, nine? Ten? Are you seriously telling me that you were that kid?"

Shinichi pulled finally back out of Kaitos arm and examined the magicians face carefully. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Me? Never!"

Shinichi couldn't suppress a smile. "Okay. I don't mind you not letting me go. But first consider you'd have to follow me to crime scenes and into the police head quarter."

"Nothing will separate us, then! …By the way, not that I mind, but why are you here?"

Shinichi blinked. "Oh, right. Hitoshi Takima-san was murdered yesterday and we know you filled in for him at the gala."

"Ah. So I am a suspect?"

"Well, not really. Nobody would suspect my boyfriend of anything…"

Kaito smiled warmly at his detective at these words, making the other man blush furiously.

"Ah, so you are sure I'm innocent?"

The detective snorted. "Of course you are!… At least what concerns this crime. And besides, KID would never-"

Kaito opened his mouth, but before he could deny anything, Shinichi silenced him with a glare. "Okay. Don't bother. If I'd suspect you of being KID, I'd assume you'd be innocent."

Kaito grinned. "I am not KID."

"Oh dear _lord_ , _stop_ it already!" Shinichi glared semi-seriously.

Kaito stole a kiss from finally _his_ detective.

"Never!"

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. There will definiately follow more!**

 **But first, I'll work on chapter 8 in 'Runs in the Family'! It has been w ahile, I know. I'll explane why when i'll bublish it, what should happen ound about the end of next week, if not earlier. I am really sorry for your wait!**

 **And i just felt like completing this story.**

 **so.**

 **reviews make my day, and thanks for reading!**

 **And seriously, if you have requests, feel free to send them. they could take a while, but I'd love to hear your ideas.**

 **And to Shana-Fujioka: I began your request for this series a while ago, it's on hold right now. I'm sure I'll get back to it... Because it is a great idea! I'm sorry for your wait, anyway.**

 **.**

 **See you lot soon,**

 **-AngelsBeast**


End file.
